The Black Dragon
by Mac Black
Summary: Narcissa and Malfoy are free of the oppressive Lucius. HPDM slash, don't like don't read, but please do read and review. there was a bit of a mistake, i missed out a chapter by accident, but it's sorted out. I think. Thanks to reviewers, you guys rock
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** much as I would love, to, I don't own any of these characters.  JK Rowling does. 

**No flames – if you don't want to read about Harry and Malfoy together, don't read this!******

A/N: well this is my first fic so be nice.  Here goes…

**Prologue**

In the middle of the summer holidays, Draco Malfoy could be found with his mother at the dinner table in Malfoy Manor, chatting animatedly about all the comings and goings at Hogwarts since his first year.  He was about to enter his sixth year, and had never been happier in his life.  His father was finally imprisoned; although neither of them doubted that he would escape in time, they knew he would not be able to touch them.  As soon as Lucious Malfoy had been named as a death eater, Narcissa Malfoy contacted Albus Dumbledore and told him her life story, beginning from the time she met Lucious.

He had not always been evil; that had been pure misfortune.  Two years after their marriage, Lucious had crossed paths with none other than the most evil wizard of all time, Voldemort.  He was unable to resist Voldemort and soon became an oppressive husband.

When Narcissa discovered she was pregnant, she had mixed feelings.  She was naturally exited and happy to be having a child; yet she worried about her husband and her attitude to him.  She named her son Draco, meaning Dragon, hoping that somehow his character would reflect his name.  She hoped that one day her son would be able to stand up to her husband, as she had tried and failed so many times to do.

Draco Malfoy loved the muggle sport soccer, but he loved Quidditch more.  He had hated himself for much longer than his 'arch-enemy' Harry Potter had hated him.  He hated his 'friends' - if he had his way he would have been friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione.  But he knew it could never happen.  When he offered Harry friendship in their first year, it was because he sensed strength radiating from him; strength that could perhaps help Draco to overcome his father and free himself and his mother.  But he became scared, and had to pretend he wanted nothing more in life than to serve Voldemort, become a mini-Lucious and be as snobby and evil as possible.  The worst part though, was pretending that he hated Harry Potter.

When Harry had put his father in Azkaban, it was the happiest day of his life – if the thugs Crabbe and Goyle weren't there, he would have thanked Harry on the spot and offered allegiance.  But he knew he had to keep up the act a little longer; he could formulate a plan during the holidays.  A plan to clear his name and his conscience, a plan to live a free and happy life, to fight against evil and to earn the friendship of Harry Potter, the boy who was destined to save many lives, just as he had saved Draco's.


	2. The Plan

**Chapter One – The Plan**

Draco Malfoy sat at the table with his mother, eating in a comfortable silence.  He hated to do what he was about to; he knew it would be hard on his mother, and they had been getting along so well recently, without his father in the way, but…he had to know.

"Mother, why did he do it to us?  Didn't he love us? At all?"

Narcissa sighed.  She should have known it was coming, yet she had hoped she would have a little longer to prepare.

"Your father stopped loving me the day he met Voldemort.  I do not know if he ever loved you.  As much as it grieves me to say it, I doubt he did.  He had no capacity for love once he started serving Voldemort.  He put all of his energy into torture, and as you know he forced you to pretend to be like him.  What you don't know, though I hope you've guessed is that he forced me to pretend to be indifferent to you.  It hurt me so much to have to hear you cry at night, knowing that if I entered your room to comfort you, your father would kill you when I was asleep and unable to defend you.  Not that I would have been much help.  I hope you know, Draco, that I love you very much and I will do anything I can to protect you.  I hope that we can get to know each other even more before the end of the holidays, but from what I know of you so far, I am prouder than you'll ever know.  You have not been affected by him, and I could not be happier right now."  She reached across the table and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Mother-" he began.

"Call me 'mum'" she interrupted.

"Mum," he tasted the new word, liking it, "I've been thinking.  I think we should move house and change our name to 'Black.'  That is your maiden name after all.

"Draco, my love, we will most certainly change our name to 'Black' – I've been thinking that myself.  At least I managed to relieve your father of all the money in our vault as soon as he was arrested, before he managed to give it to Voldemort's supporters.  I believe we may need to stay with friends for a while.  Just until I find a new house for us to live in."

"But… who will we stay with?"

"We can stay with Professor Snape."

"Uggh! I don't like him at all! I mean I know I had to _pretend_ to, but…"  He trailed off, disgusted, hoping to rinse the nasty taste that formed in his mouth at the mention of Snape's name by having a sip of pumpkin juice.

"He and I have been in a secret relationship for over ten years."  At this, the juice came flying out of his mouth, spraying his mother's delicate porcelain face.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"I know.  It's hard.  I think you should go up to bed.  We'll sort things out in the morning."  She said, wiping her face, while the ghost of a smile flitted across her face.

"I have a plan too," he said quietly before leaving the table.  His mother smiled at his back.

"I'm glad," she whispered.


	3. Taking Action

**Chapter 2 - Taking Action**

In his bedroom, Draco was beginning to act on the first step of his plan.  He was writing a letter to professor Dumbledore.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I know that my mother has already written to you outlining our circumstances at home.  By now I am sure that you have read it and have discovered the problem that I have._

_I cannot possibly sleep in the Slytherin dormitory at school anymore.  I feel it would be a threat to my safety.  I have come up with a proposition.  Perhaps this year the prefects could have a common room to themselves?  That way, I will not be around those who wish to harm me.  I have a plan, and I feel that I will be quite safe once it has been put into action, but until then I know that most of the Slytherins (with the exception of Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, who are against the dark side) would love to see me dead and would not hesitate to help me along._

_I plan to let it be known that I am fully supportive of the light side; I plan to renounce my old name and show everyone the real me.  I know it must be hard for you to believe that I am happy about the imprisonment of my father and I cannot offer you any proof, except that I guarantee you will see the difference in me when I return to school this year._

_There is also something else I feel you may be able to help me with.  I wish to become friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  For five years I have tormented them, hating myself for it every minute.  I wanted to be friends with them – they are genuinely nice people – but it was impossible.  I thought you might be able to help convince Harry and the others that I am not who they thought I am._

_I would appreciate your help in this matter._

_Yours sincerely (and hoping you had as good a holiday as I did),_

_Draco Black_

Although Draco had not officially changed his name, he knew that it would be changed soon enough, so he figured he ought to get used to it.

Having written the letter, he sat back and smiled.

The next day, Draco and his mother went to the Ministry of Magic to legally change their name to 'Black'.  After that, they went to have lunch in a muggle shopping complex, having never had the liberty to do so before.  While Narcissa spent hours in a muggle clothing shop, trying on all sorts of clothes, Draco slipped out of the complex and into a side alley.  He was a bit nervous at first; it looked dirty and unsafe.  But he soon became fascinated.  He stopped outside a building which had pictures painted all over it; pictures which were not moving.  Unable to stop himself, he walked in, gaping at the walls which were entirely covered with sheets of paper containing many different designs, big and small.

"What takes your fancy?"  Draco jumped at the voice behind him.  A slobby muggle man was standing there.

"Uh… what is this place?" he asked.  The man looked incredulous.

"Tattoo parlour." He grunted, clearly thinking Draco was mad.

"And what exactly is a tattoo?" Draco wondered aloud.  The man did not bother to answer.  He merely pointed at his arm, where there was a picture of a flaming skull.  Draco nearly recoiled.  He did not like the look of that image; it was similar to the Dark Mark.

"You want one?"  The man questioned.

"Oh… ah… no, I don't-" he stopped, gaping at a magnificent image of a black dragon on the wall.  "I want that."  He said, pointing.

"Are you sure?  That will be pretty painful, you don't look like you can take much pain."  If Draco was unsure, being labelled as a sissy had strengthened his resolve.  He nodded, firmly.

"Draco, darling, wake up! It's time to get ready!"  Narcissa's voice floated up the stairs.

Draco bounded out of bed; today was the first of September.  He was going to Hogwarts, where his plan could continue.  He was excited, but also nervous about trying to become friends with Ron and Hermione, but even more nervous when it came to Harry.  He wondered at this.  [A/N: but we don't! ;)]

He pulled off his clothes and walked into his en suite, turning the hot tap in the shower on and filling the room with steam.

Once he had finished washing, he wrapped a towel around his waist and stood with his back to the mirror.  He turned his head and admired his lower back; the scab had come off, and he had a small black dragon on the small of his back.  He smiled at it, and proceeded to dress carefully: he needed to make a good impression.

On the train, Draco decided it probably wasn't a good idea to confront anyone, so he chose a compartment by himself.  However, he was out of luck.  He had barely had five minutes to wonder whether anyone would accept him when he heard a familiar voice.

"Absolutely not!" It growled.  "I would rather stand in the hall the whole trip."

Draco's heart clenched; it was Harry.

"I _know_, Harry, but there are no other seats on the whole train!  We have to sit down somewhere!"  Hermione sounded disgusted at the thought.

Draco decided to use this to his advantage.  He walked over to the door, pulled it open, and stared at them.  They stopped arguing immediately.  When he made eye contact with Harry, something snapped in him; he could not look into those eyes.  He blushed and looked down.

"Look, I know I have been an unfair dickhead, but, well, you're welcome to sit in here.  I would actually appreciate a chance to talk with you all," Draco mumbled, wrenching his gaze from his shoes to look Hermione in the eye.  She was his best hope.  He could feel tears start to form in his eyes as he remembered all the times he'd called her a mudblood.  "I'm sorry," he whispered and looked away.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at one another, speechless.  Surprisingly, it was Ron who shrugged, and dragged their stuff into the compartment.

"Don't mind if I do," he said, throwing his case onto the rack above the chair.  Seeing the looks of shock on his friends' faces, he added, "But you've got some explaining to do, _Malfoy_," saying the last word with a bit of a snarl.

Draco sighed, wiping his eyes, and watched the floor while he spoke.

"Firstly, my name is no longer Malfoy, it's Black."

Harry gasped.  The pain of Sirius' death was too recent.  He could feel tears prick his eyes.  He was about to lunge at Malfoy, and scream how dare he defile that name, but at that moment Malfoy looked up at him.  His eyes were watery; there was obvious sadness and distress in his face, but something else also.  Was that hope, and… trust?

Harry remained silent, and Draco proceeded to tell them his entire life story.  He cried shamelessly, but when he started to talk about the night Lucious was taken to Azkaban, he looked at Harry, adoration and admiration in his eyes.

"You saved us," he whispered.  As he looked into Harry's eyes Draco realised there was something about Harry which was different this year; his hair was messy as always, but longer.  He had obviously exercised in the summer; he had become rather muscly.  Draco realised with a gasp that Harry no longer wore glasses, and he realised that Harry was extremely attractive.  He gasped and ran out of the compartment, into a toilet and locked the door behind him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were too shocked to say anything.  Hermione was the first to recover.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I actually believed him.  I mean, it's a bit elaborate for a joke, isn't it?"

Harry and Ron nodded, stunned.

"I hate to say this, but I think he's quite better looking now that he's changed his clothes and messed up his hair a bit.  I guess the lack of a sneer helps a lot too.  And the lack of name calling," she continued.

Ron snapped out of their stupor.  Ron yelled "Oi! You can't say that in front of me! Your boyfriend, remember?" before realising what he'd done and covering his mouth, looking expectantly at Harry. 

Meanwhile Harry appeared not to have noticed.  He was staring at the place Draco had been sitting.  _What's wrong with me?  Am I going to believe him that easily? But there was no lie in his eyes.  No sarcasm, no spite.  He was being truthful, and trusting.  And was there something else too?  _

"NO!"  he shouted without realising.  He blushed.  "Just thinking," he said, in answer to their shocked looks.  He would not think about that possibility… He had to find out who he had been dreaming about first.  _But for now, I think it's time to tell them.  _

Harry took a deep breath, and said: "Listen, I gotta tell you guys something, I hope you don't hate me, but I only realised it a few days ago."  Ron and Hermione looked at him, silently urging him on.  "I'm gay." He said flatly.

Ron and Hermione burst out laughing.  "Harry, we know!  You always check out guys more than girls," Hermione said.  Harry suddenly noticed that Ron and Hermione were holding hands.  He looked pointedly at their entwined fingers and they both blushed, separating themselves.

"About time!  Wow, congratulations guys!"  Harry said enthusiastically.  "When did this happen?"

"Ummm… well, we…. kind of… a few…days ago…"  Ron muttered, blushing furiously.

"Harry, why did you say you only realised you were gay a few days ago?  What happened?"  Hermione asked, tactfully changing the subject.  Harry noticed, but decided to let her get away with it.

"Oh, well…uh… don't get mad at me, but I've been, kind of… having dreams… about guys…"  He mumbled.

"Yes? And? Anyone in particular?"  Ron prompted.

"Well, I never see their face, but I know it's the same guy.  He's wearing a dark cloak with the hood pulled up.  He says "Don't hate me, Harry," and touches my cheek.  Then I…"  He trailed off, mumbling the last few words under his breath.

"You what, Harry?" Hermione said with an uncharacteristic evil grin on her face.

"I _get hard._" He said softly.

"Huh? Can't hear you mate, you'll have to speak up."  Ron said, catching on.

"I GET HARD!" Harry shouted, just as the compartment door slid open.  It was Draco.  He looked slightly flustered at hearing those words, but he seemed to recover and said, "We're pulling into Hogsmeade," collecting his stuff and hauling it out into the hall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione hurriedly pulled on their robes, and grabbed their trunks just as the train came to a stop.

"I have a few changes to announce."  Dumbledore said after his initial words of welcome and usual warnings.  There was an excited murmur, but no one was too loud, because they were too content after having filled their stomachs with the start of year feast.

"This year, I have decided to try to reinforce the unity within this school.  For this reason, I have decided that half of all the Slytherins in each year level will swap dormitories with half of the Gryffindors in each year level.  The same will happen for Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.  There will also be four new prefects this year, one from each house.  They are Blaise Zabini, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot and Harry Potter.  Will all the prefects please lead the way to the house common rooms and then make their way back to the great hall to meet me?  That is all."

Harry sat, stunned, until Hermione and Ron dragged him from his seat up to the Gryffindor tower.  Harry walked in a daze, wondering why on Earth Dumbledore had chosen to have four more prefects, unless he thought he was going to need the help…

Back in the great hall, Harry Ron and Hermione stood chatting with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects, while Draco, Pansy and Blaise sat in a corner, talking quietly.  Pansy would shriek every so often, and hug Draco, and Blaise was simply looking murderous.  Harry guessed he was telling them his life story also.  But as he stared into the back of Draco's head, Draco turned around and his silver eyes bored into Harry's.  Harry could feel himself losing all sense of time and space, soon all of his vision was filled with silver.  He found himself in his dream again, but this time the boy – no, man – in his dream was not wearing a hood.  It was Draco.  "Don't hate me, Harry," he said, and cupped Harry's cheek in his hand, before turning and walking away.

Harry came to only to find himself in a very embarrassing situation.  He was on the floor, with a growing problem in his pants.  Hurriedly he got up and sat at a table, hiding his problem from sight.  But not fast enough for a blond haired boy, whose eyes went wide and who blushed before turning away.

Dumbledore entered before anyone had a chance to ask Harry what had happened, and he began to talk.  Both Harry and Draco felt that listening was the last thing they wanted to do, as they were wondering about that strange interaction, but they both forced themselves to anyway.

"You will all be sharing a common room this year, separate from the rest of your houses.  This is not only to promote unity and strength, but to learn from each other.  You are the best witches and wizards in your year level, and you must learn to be strong.  I believe that Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy in particular will be a particularly strong fighting pair.  You will train in pairs to duel, as two wands are better than one.  You will share a dormitory with your partner.  Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy will be a pair.  Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, another pair, Mr Zabini and Miss Parkinson, Mr McMillan and Miss Patil, Mr Boot and Mr Finch-Fletchely, Miss Abbot and Miss Brocklehurst.  You will now follow me to your new living area.  Your things have already been brought in."

Draco had to hand it to him, Dumbledore really did know how to make subtle adjustments.  He had ensured that he and Harry would be working together to promote their friendship… or was it something else?  There was something in the way Dumbledore's eyes twinkled when he announced that Draco would be working with Harry.  Did he know something they didn't?


	4. Roommates

**Chapter 3 - Roommates**

Harry stared across the room at Draco, who seemed to be deep in thought.  After Dumbledore had left, they had subconsciously moved into distinct house groups.  Harry was tired of the talk ('what's going on?') and wanted to find a place to sleep.  He thought he might be able to get Draco to sneak off with him so that they could find the best room..._wow, look at those abs…he must have worked out in the holidays.  He looks hot… but he'd look hotter if he took off his shirt…and his…_ _WOAH THERE HARRY!  What is this all about?  Suddenly I like Draco?  And since when do I call him Draco?  _He wondered.  _Since you can't call him Malfoy, and you don't wanna call him Black,_ a logical voice answered. 

Harry made his way over to Draco, carefully avoiding looking at him at all.  Instead he focused his attention on Zabini, who he found to be quite pleasing to the eye, but nothing on Draco, of course.  _Oh dear, that has got to stop.  He suddenly starts being civil and I can't keep my mind off him!_  He got to the other side of the room and stood in front of Draco. 

"Uh… can I have a word?" he said, looking at the ground between them.

"Harry?  Are you talking to me or the floor?"  Draco asked.  Zabini and Pansy laughed.

"Fine, don't worry about it.  I'll leave you alone."  Harry turned to go, feeling strangely disappointed.  _But why?_

"No!  Harry! Wait, I'll come with you…" Draco said rather desperately and began to follow Harry.

They took a door on the right, and found it was a kitchen.

"So, Harry, what did you want to talk about?" Draco asked, looking him up and down.  _Damn, he looks good.  Shit.  No lust now, just friendship.  Harry wouldn't want me as a boyfriend.  He's not even gay._

Draco had been gay since third year, but he had not had any relationships for fear that his father would find out and kill him, his mother, and his boyfriend.  He didn't have to worry about that anymore.

"Uh… to be honest I just wanted to sleep.  I thought we could find a bedroom and…"

_Oh my,_ Draco thought, _I'm getting all hot and bothered._

"…maybe talk a bit before going to sleep." Harry was saying.

"Yeah, sure.  I'm tired too.  All that crying, you know how it goes-" he stopped, horrified.  He had meant it as a joke but what if Harry took it seriously?

Harry just laughed.  "Yeah, I do," He said.

They had found a bedroom with a king size bed and a single bed, but it looked to be the biggest room so they chose it.

Draco was inspecting the room, with his back to Harry.  Harry wanted to get his attention, but didn't know what to call him.  He settled for 'um'.

"Um…ah…"  Draco wasn't paying attention.  He was wondering how to tell Harry that he wanted to be his friend.

"Hey, you!" Harry almost shouted.

"What?  Why did you call me 'you'?"  Draco asked calmly, although he felt far from it.  It wasn't a good start if Harry wouldn't call him by his first name.

"I… uh… don't know what else to call you.  Wasn't sure if you'd object to me calling you 'Draco'…" he mumbled.

"Of course not, you may call me whatever you like, as long as it's not 'Malfoy'.  That name symbolises everything bad in my life.  So what did you want, Harry?"

It just occurred to Harry that Draco had been calling him Harry all along.  Why hadn't he noticed?  "I just wanted to say…you have the big bed… you'd be used to it, I'm used to sleeping in a tiny bedroom with a single bed, it will suit me fine."  Harry said, trying not to imagine Draco in bed.

"Are you sure? I don't mind trying the single bed…" Draco said, but Harry shook his head.  "You have it." He said, in a slightly firmer tone than he meant, because he was also trying to banish obscene images of them in the bed together from his mind.  He was not having much success.

Draco just shrugged, and took out his pyjamas.  Harry stared as Draco unbuttoned his shirt, exposing the lean muscly chest that Harry knew was underneath.  Draco looked up to see Harry staring, and flushed.  He quickly turned around, showing Harry his new tattoo.

Harry let out a gasp of delight.

"What is it Harry?" Draco asked concernedly, coming over to Harry in just his pants, having mistaken his gasp of delight for one of shock or horror.

"It's just… your tattoo is so beautiful.  I've always wanted one, but living with the Dursleys it's a bit hard to get anything I want."  Harry said rather grimly.

"I just got it a few weeks ago.  My mother doesn't know about it.  I chose it because of my name.  Draco means 'dragon' and now my last name is Black, so it's a black dragon.  It's meant to symbolise my transition from Malfoy to Draco, but-"  he stopped abruptly realising that Harry was caressing his lower back.  He stiffened, blushing.

Harry came to his senses when Draco stiffened; he realised he was stroking the boy's tattoo and quickly withdrew his hand.  But as soon as he did, he gasped from the tingling heat that lingered on his fingers.  He felt terrible now that he wasn't touching Draco.  He was overwhelmed with his desire, to hold him, pressing their bodies together, and to kiss those soft, perfect pink lips… Harry felt himself harden.  He ran to the bathroom.

Draco felt Harry remove his hand quickly, and they just stood there.  Draco felt cold after Harry's warm touch, realising that he wished that Harry had not stopped.  Suddenly Harry gave a start and ran to the bathroom.  The shower started and Draco felt himself becoming aroused imagining what Harry looked like in the shower.  He quickly imagined Professor Snape in the shower to deal with his problem before it became unstoppable… after all, the bathroom was occupied, he couldn't very well go in there to deal with his problem.  He smirked imagining walking into the shower and asking Harry to help him with his problem…Draco swore as he felt himself growing once more; this time it _was_ unstoppable.

Draco dived into the bed and began his task.  He closed his eyes and pictured Harry kissing his lips, and making little kisses down his chest, over his stomach and stopping at his pants.  Draco felt the buttons undo; his pants were slipping down his legs.  Harry began to kiss and lick Draco's length, and Draco moaned and shuddered convulsively.  Harry's tongue moved faster and faster and Draco came just has he heard Harry give a huge shout of joy from the bathroom. 

Minutes later, Harry emerged, looking fresh and slightly heated.  Draco had removed his now somewhat messier pants and boxers and had placed them in a wash basket for a house elf to take care of.  He was sitting on the edge of his bed in a pair of clean green boxers.  Feeling calm and in control, he smiled at Harry as he passed, and said, "Anything in particular you wanted to talk about, Harry?"

"Well, actually, I guess I was just wondering why you wanted to be friends.  I mean, why, after all these years of pretending to hate me – I mean I'm assuming that you were pretending-"

"I was, Harry."  Draco interrupted, and then remained silent.

"So… why, then?  Why bother trying to patch things up?"

"To be honest, I don't really know.  I… always liked you… I mean, I think you're a great person, always have – right from the first time we met, when we were getting our robes.  But I had to pretend to hate you or my father would… well, you know the rest.  And there's more…I just…I've been having these dreams recently…"  Harry's head snapped up; his gaze was immediately transferred from the floor to Draco's beautiful eyes.

"Dreams?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah, just…sort of… well I guess they're trying to tell me to be your friend."

This was too weird for Harry.  He did not want to know where this was going.  He couldn't have a relationship with his enemy of 5 years.  He just couldn't.  Draco may not have meant the hate, but Harry had.  And he wasn't sure if he could get rid of it that quickly.

"I don't know if that's possible." Harry growled, overcoming his more romantic side which was urging him to tell Draco that he was in love with him.

Draco gulped; it was now or never.  He wasn't thinking; his feet just took him to stand in front of Harry.  His hand reached out to touch Harry's face.  The words "Don't hate me, Harry," came out of his moth and he gasped.  It was just like the dream.  Harry had a hungry look in his eyes as his gaze travelled all over Draco's almost naked body.  Draco felt himself harded as he noticed that Harry was wearing only a towel; he found that he wanted it off. 

Harry was living the dream.  He felt himself harden, right on cue, as soon as Draco touched his cheek.  All rational though left him.  All he knew was that he wante Draco.  Now.  He looked Draco up and down.  His gaze lingered on Draco's crotch and he gave a satisfied smile to see it enlarge.  Draco made himself look into Harry's eyes – he loved to drown himself in those emerald fields – and what he saw there made his throat tighten; he found it hard to breath.  Harry was staring into his eyes with the look of utmost adoration and love, but also a hungry lust that made Draco shiver delightedly.  He leaned in and brushed Harry's lips with his own.  As soon as their lips touched, he felt so faint that he literally dragged Harry to the bed, pulling Harry down on top of himself as he lay down.  Harry ran his tongue along Draco's lips, seeking entrance.  Draco moaned slightly as he opened his lips, allowing Harry's tongue to explore.  Harry found Draco's tongue, and began massaging it.  They both moaned softly as Draco's tongue began to dominate, forcing both their tongues into Harry's mouth, so Draco could explore.

Out of breath, they gasped for air as they separated momentarily.  Harry opened his eyes and stared into Draco's silver pools.  He was overwhelmed with his love for the blond when he saw the look of love and lust in the silver pools.  He kissed Draco again, more passionately, and when they were out of breath, he leaned over and nibbled Draco's earlobe, then blew in his ear and whispered "I think I'm in love with you, Draco Black," before placing little kisses down his neck and across his chest.  He licked a nipple then sucked it hard, smiling with satisfaction when Draco writhed underneath him, moaning.  He removed his towel, and then proceeded to remove Draco's boxers, all the while kissing him on the lips, alternating between soft kisses and deep, passionate ones.

When they were both completely naked, Harry lay down on Draco, completely covering his body with his own.  Draco quickly reversed their positions, gaining control when Harry sighed happily and let Draco take over.  Draco ground his erection into Harry's, kissing him passionately and then leaning over him to whisper, "I _know_ I'm in love with you, Harry Potter.  I have been since we first met in the robe shop."  Harry shuddered on hearing this.

Draco was just leaning in to kiss Harry once more, when both boys came simultaneously.  He gave one last shudder, and collapsed on top of Harry, his head resting on Harry's chest.  Harry began to stroke Draco's hair, thoughtfully, when Draco raised his head so that his face was above Harry's.  They stared into one another's eyes, and neither of them needed to say 'I love you' because they could see it in the other's eyes.


	5. Decisions

**Chapter four**

Sunshine filtered in through the window.  Draco smiled lazily, gazing down at the beautiful face resting on his chest.  He was overwhelmed by love and his breath caught in his throat at the beauty of Harry as his eyelids fluttered open. 

"Good morning, sunshine,"  Draco whispered.

"Sunshine?" Harry questioned.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…"  c'mon Harry, you know the song…

"Wait a minute," Harry sat up in bed.  "You know a muggle song?"

"Uhhh… yeah, I bullied a Hufflepuff first year into giving me her muggle CD player and she had that CD inside it.  I was just curious…I meant to give it back.  What?" he added, seeing the look on Harry's face.  "It's not like I was able to ask politely, is it?  She would have run away!"  Draco demanded, defensively.  Harry merely laughed. 

"Nothing, my love, I'm just amused at the thought of you dancing around in your boxers singing that song."  Draco blushed.

"I never!" Draco protested.

"Too bad… I would have been thoroughly turned on," Harry admitted.

"Well…that can be achieved by other means,"  Draco said, burying his face in Harry's neck and planting wet kisses down it.  He reached a particularly sensitive spot and grinned when he heard Harry gasp.  He diligently began sucking, hard at that spot.  Harry moaned with pleasure and shivered happily when Draco, content with the achieved level of red, softly blew on it.  Harry cupped his hands around Draco's chin and pulled him up into a passionate kiss.

"I'd say it worked," Draco whispered, feeling Harry's bulge underneath him.

Draco began to make his way down Harry's chest, kissing and licking.  He stopped momentarily when he reached Harry's hips, looking up to Harry's face for permission.  Harry's eyes were closed and anticipation and pleasure were written all over his face.  Draco took this as a 'yes' and proceeded to take Harry's length into his mouth.  He withdrew, sucking, then planted kisses and licks all over it, before taking it into his mouth again and moving slowly up and down, sucking.  Harry's loud moans encouraged Draco, and he moved faster and faster, until Harry came into his mouth.  Draco swallowed, savoring the taste, and moved up to kiss him.  Harry felt Draco and realised he needed to return the favour.  He smiled, and reversed their positions.

"Wow," Draco breathed. 

"Yeah," Harry replied, settling down to curl up next to Draco, catching his breath.

Draco snuggled closer and whispered: "Harry I'm so in love with you, I don't ever want this moment to end."

"mmmm," Harry agreed, stroking Draco's hair.

Draco rolled over to face Harry, and they gazed at each other, happily, until they were interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"Get up, you two!  We'll be late for breakfast if you don't get your lazy arses down here soon!"  It was Ron.

Harry and Draco both groaned, before sharing a swift but passionate kiss and getting out of bed.

Harry reached the bathroom door at the same time as Draco.  They both grinned.

"You first," Harry said.

"No, you," Draco insisted.

"Why don't we both go, then?"  Harry suggested, with a sparkle in his eye.

Half a steamy hour later, the boys emerged, dressed and ready to go, only to find that they'd been deserted.  They walked into the hall, hand in hand, but stopped when the reached the doors to the great hall.  They both spoke at once

"What should we-"

"Do you want to hide it?"

"No," Harry said firmly.  "I don't want to keep it secret.  It would only tear us apart.  They'll have to deal with it sooner or later."

Draco visibly relaxed; if Harry had wanted to hide it, Draco may have thought it wasn't serious.  This way, he felt reassured that Harry felt as strongly as he did.

They walked into the hall, holding hands, and…


	6. A Misunderstanding

**Chapter 5**

They walked into the hall, holding hands, and there was a shocked silence, in which all heads turned their way, forks clattered to the ground, forgotten, and people stared open mouthed.  This was followed by a frenzied whispering, and then-

"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!"  Ron bellowed, storming over to them, Hermione frantically trying to calm him down.

Harry and Draco stiffened, but stood proudly and did not unclasp their hands.

"HARRY!" Ron continued, "You only just told us you're gay! You can't spring this on us now, you can't-"

"Ron, you said yourself that you've known I'm gay for ages.  As for 'springing this' on you, I'm sorry if you can't accept it, but you should be happy for us, and you should feel glad that we decided not to hide it from you," Harry replied, rather coldly.

"Harry, love, be nice.  He is still you're best friend, and he hasn't really come to terms with the fact that I'm not the enemy…" Draco whispered into Harry's ear.  However, it did not have the desired effect.  Feeling Draco's breath on Harry's ear only served to make him realise anew just how much he loved the blond standing next to him.

"I am in love with Draco.  I know it's happened quickly, but I think that's because it's something that has always been there.  I just needed to grow up enough to realise it."  Harry said, firmly.  Draco positively glowed and stood slightly taller.

"… and if you can't deal with it, frankly, I couldn't give a damn-" Draco deflated, sighing. "because nothing you can do or say will change my love for him and I intend to spend the rest of my life with him."

Draco, who had been watching a smiling and twinkle-eyed Dumbledore, immediately shifted his gaze to Harry's eyes, who was watching him nervously.  Draco was speechless; his breath came faster and his throat tightened when he saw the look of love and hope in his eyes turn slowly to anxiety and doubtfulness.  Draco realized he should have spoken up by now, but too late.  Harry turned a hurt face away from him, wrenching his hand away.  Draco grabbed at it, but Harry was already sprinting out of the great hall.  Draco pelted after him.

"HARRY! Stop, please!" Draco called when he caught sight of Harry's back in a corridor.  Harry continued, faster, and Draco saw a hand come up to his face, undoubtedly wiping tears from his eyes.  Draco's heart clenched; he would not give Harry up for anything in the world.

"Harry," he called desperately, "you haven't given me a chance." Harry stopped, turned around and made his way back to Draco, who had slid down the wall and was now crying.

"A chance to what?" Harry snarled, "refuse me? Tell me you don't feel the same? That – that you d-don't l-l-love-"  Harry stopped, tears flowing down his cheeks.  Draco got up and pushed Harry against the opposite wall, kissing him with a passion unknown to either of them before.  Just as Harry started to respond, he pulled away.

"Please, don't…" Harry choked back tears.  "I can't, if you don't…it's just not going to work…"

"Harry! Will you listen to me for one goddamn minute?" Draco said, furiously.  "I am in love with you, why would I lie about it? Do you think this is some elaborate joke? A trap, to make you vulnerable and ready to be attacked by Voldemort?!" the idea was laughable – in any other situation.

"Maybe…" Harry said.

"I can't believe this.  I… I… if you can't trust me, this… you – you're my soulmate, Harry!  How can you do this to me?  You're tearing me up inside!"  Harry gasped.

"Soulmate? How do you know?  Are you sure? Do you really l-l-love-"

"Harry, I love you so much that I feel like I would rather die than see you unhappy.  So… if you d-d-don't love me-" Draco choked.  Harry rushed forward to embrace Draco, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone." Harry whispered.

"I feel the same.  Oh, Harry, I'm so glad.  I can't believe you feel the same way.  I didn't know that it was possible to have the sort of love that we do."  Draco whispered back.

They shared a soft, intimate kiss.  Draco buried his hands in Harry's hair, while Harry stroked Draco's cheek.  The kiss became more passionate, and hungry, and Draco pulled Harry into an unused classroom.  Pausing for breath, Harry closed and locked the door with a flick of his wand, before giving Draco his full attention.

Still attached at the lips, Draco removed Harry's robe and began to unbutton his shirt.  He was trying to restrain himself, but when he caught sight of Harry's nipple he ripped off the rest of the shirt, ravishing Harry's chest.  Harry gave a strangled laugh, pulling Draco up to look into his eyes.

"I'm so happy, Draco." He said, before pulling him into a hungry kiss.  Draco began working on Harry's pants, noticing with satisfaction the growing tightness of them.

Harry was soon completely naked, while Draco still had everything on.  They stood, facing each other.

"That won't do," said Harry, and the next thing, Draco's clothes had whizzed off him and formed a rather messy pile by the door.

"How-how did?" Draco sputtered, incredulously.  Harry grinned.

"Wandless magic.  I'll explain later.  But right now," he said, pushing Draco to the ground and kissing him passionately.  After a few minutes of being kissed in every imaginable place by Harry, Draco reversed their positions, moving slowly down Harry's body to take him into his mouth.  Harry shuddered and pushed Draco off just before he was about to come.  "Dray, I want…I want…I mean, if you want to…"

Draco smiled, knowing what Harry wanted, but slightly unsure of his ability to give it.

"Leave it to me," he whispered, casting a lubricating charm on himself and Harry and positioning himself so that he could enter Harry.

Harry gasped in pain initially, and Draco cringed.  He didn't want to hurt Harry.  He moved slowly and gently, and gradually Harry's gasps of pain became moans of pleasure.  Draco moved faster as Harry's moans became louder, and Draco reveled in the feeling of being inside Harry.  He screamed Harry's name just as Harry screamed his, and both boys came, Draco collapsing on top of Harry.

"So…soulmates?"  Harry said, as Draco rolled off him.

"Yeah…Listen, Harry, I should have told you before…when soulmates… ahhhh… bond physically, they bond magically and emotionally as well.  We're bonded now."

"That's fantastic! I couldn't be happier, my love." Harry said, misunderstanding Draco's discomfort.

"But… er… bonded soulmates can't… ahh… live without each other.  I mean, if one of us dies, the other will too."

"Oh."  Harry said, feeling a huge weight on his shoulders.  He thought of the prophecy and decided not to tell Draco just yet.  He would protect Draco with his life.  He would win the battle against Voldemort, if only to ensure that Draco lived.

"Harry, I'm so sorry… please forgive me?  You should have known what you were getting into."  Draco said in an anguished voice.

"It's alright, my love, I'm happy that we are bonded.  I don't see the difference, because I would not want to live without you."

"Me neither."

"I will always love you," Harry whispered, stroking Draco's hair.

"Harry? What are you going to do about Ron?"

"Hmmm. He'll come around," Harry said, with a hint of doubt in his voice.

Draco sensed his insecurity.  "You're right.  He will.  And you will not lose me, no matter what.  I was so emotional back in the great hall, that I couldn't even say that I feel exactly the same way as you.  I want to be with you forever."  Draco smiled.

"Let's get married." Harry said.

"I could not want anything more." Draco replied, kissing Harry's cheek.


End file.
